Candy's Burgers
Were you looking for The Factory that is seen throughout the cutscenes in the game? Main= Candy's Burgers & Fries, or CB&F for Short, is a Fictional Vintage Fast food restaurant, opened by CTC Entertainment in Five Nights at Candy's. The Restaurant is Home To Many animatronics, both new and old ones. The animatronics in the Restaurant are Candy The Cat and His Cohorts, such as His Sister counterpart Cindy, Chester, an animatronic chimpanzee guitarist, The Penguin, who is an animatronic waiter, and lastly, Blank, who has a suit specially made for drawing on (a drawing attraction), and was brought from an old location. There are two old decommissioned animatronics, Old Candy, who was put in the Parts & Service, and RAT. Candy's Burgers & Fries is an obvious parody of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but it is also a parody of real life restaurants, such as the famous Chuck E. Cheese's, Showbiz Pizza, and the well known, yet forgotten, Rockafire Explosion. Trivia *The Night Vision mode on the restaurant's Maintenance Panel actually exists in real life. However, it is only seen in very expensive ones. *An exit can actually be seen in gameplay of Five Nights at Candy's. It is Located in the Entrance Hall. *Even though it's obvious, animatronics can walk around in the game, but not in real life. This is because, in real life, animatronic control and power supplies are rooted into the ground. *Acording to the first game's tagline, "No company is without a Rival. Freddy Fazbear's New Pizzeria has closed for good. And so, another restaurant is going to take it's place in the world of entertainment. What could go Wrong?" Candy's Burgers and Fries is possibly Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's direct rival. *CTC Entertainment, while not confirmed, may stand for "Candy The Cat Entertainment". It is also an illusion to Fazbear Entertainment from Five Nights at Freddy's. **The phone number in the newspaper, "1-888-CAT-CANDY" is also a parody of number "1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR" from Five Nights at Freddy's. |-|Appearance= There's only a rough knowledge of the appearance of the restaurant's exterior, as it is only seen as a simple drawing in-game. The interior has many black and white checkered floors, posters and cardboard cutouts of the animatronics, where customers would put their faces where the characters' faces would be, along with blue, green, orange, and red star decorations that appear at the ceilings of the area, as well as confetti wallpapers strewn around the establishment. |-|History= Before Five Nights at Candy's The restaurant seemed to originate from 1964, since in Five Nights at Candy's, in the Night 5 cutscene, it is seen that the newly produced Old Candy and Blank are lying down on a conveyor belt in The Factory. On the Night 6 cutscene, RAT is also with them, implying that he was somehow involved with the restaurant's history. Later, in Five Nights at Candy's 2, within the minigames, It is confirmed that the restaurant existed prior to 1965. Shadow Candy, an easter egg, seemed to haunt the establishment from the beginning of its history, as seen in the minigames. The restaurant had only two animatronics before 1987, Old Candy and Blank. In 1987, an incident took place, where Old Candy harmed one of the customers (the customer was pushing a child away), lured by Shadow Candy. After the event transpired, Old Candy was replaced with 4 new animatronics: Candy, Cindy, Chester, and possibly The Penguin (if he was not there beforehand), with Blank Reused. Five Nights at Candy's Possibly the week before Mary Schmidt was hired as a security guard, one of the security guards working the night shift went missing, after smashing Blank with a wrench. The guard was possibly killed by one of the animatronics. Mary Schmidt hires herself in the restaurant, but quickly learns that the animatronics are somehow able to harm her during her night shift. She finishes her shift on Night 5, receives an overtime on Night 6, and gets fired at the end of the Custom Night. After Five Nights at Candy's The Minigames reveal that in 1989, the company tried to make new animatronics, known as New Candy and New Cindy. Chester and The Penguin were scrapped and decommissioned for an unknown reason. The restaurant is refreshed, and continues its operations, until 1993, when an unknown assailant, possibly RAT, killed a security guard. This event resulted in the closing of the establishment, and the beginning of Five Nights at Candy's 2. |-|Gallery= FNAC Locations 186.png|Main Stage 193.png|Main Hall 1 202.png|Main Hall 2 Entrance_hall.png|Entrance Hall Main_hall_3.png|Main Hall 3 Backstage_1.png|Backstage 1 Backstage_2.png|Backstage 2 Arcade_area.png|Arcade Area Secondary_party_room.png|Secondary Party Room 866.png|Parts & Service Drawing_room.png|Drawing Room Main_party_room.png|Main Party Room The Office.png|The Office FNAC2 Minigames 169.png 180.png 967.png 969.png 146.png 200 2.png 627.png 630.png 418.png 419.png 141.png Kids 631 2 animated semerone.gif 162.png 447.png 615.png 603 2.png 633.png 649.png 650.png 379.png 509.png Police investigation 448 9 animated semerone.gif Police investigation 450 1 animated semerone.gif 50.png 161.png 90 2.png 87.png 614.png 747.png 393.png 158.png 607.png 612 2.png 183.png 371.png 372.png 177.png 604.png 605.png 606.png 613 2.png 184.png 369.png 635.png 359.png 125.png 611.png 51.png 44.png 138.png 115 FNAC 2 minigame office.png 145.png 153.png 598 minigame male dead nightguard.png Candy's Candy's Candy's Candy's